Un problema femenino
by TakaRULZ
Summary: AU: Kuina no murió y en vez de eso se convirtió en una espadachín diestra y temida cazadora de recompensas, la cual ocultaba su verdadero sexo de sus oponentes, viviendo una vida de duelos y aventuras. Sin embargo su vida de locuras cambiaría tras conocer al sanguinario Shiliew, ex carcelero de Impel Down y miembro de los Piratas de Barbanegra.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Una amarga derrota

Desde la muerte de Edward Newgate, el Nuevo Mundo se había convertido en una tierra de nadie. Piratas atacaron cientos de islas sin distinción, en busca de tesoros, con la esperanza de que uno de esos tesoros les proporcionara suficiente dinero y poder para moverse a aguas más poderosas y encontrar el One Piece. La banda más prominente de que había aparecido tras la caída de Barbablanca fue la de los Piratas de Barbanegra, quienes en esa fatídica tarde estaban saqueando el puerto del Reino de Shinsharo. A la izquierda y a la derecha en el puerto había personas que comenzaron a ser asesinadas, violadas y torturadas por esos sociópatas. Obviamente era una situación peligrosa en un lugar peligroso, lleno de personas peligrosas. A pesar de los peligros, había una mujer que quería marcar la diferencia y matar a esos malnacidos piratas.

Kuina también conocida como "El cazador de piratas solitario" era uno de los cazarrecompensas más peligrosos y recompensados de todo el mundo. Se sabía que la fortuna que había obtenido a través de las recompensas que recogía era una suma millonaria, pero el resto de su vida era un completo misterio para los demás, todo era especulación y rumores, al grado que la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera conocían su verdadero sexo, siendo siempre percibidas como un hombre. Esa confusión era en realidad intencional, ya que Kuina comenzó a ocultar la mayor parte de su cuerpo, con la esperanza de no ser reconocida como una mujer, haciéndola parecer más peligrosa y respetable para los hombres que constantemente mataba.

Fue una extraña coincidencia que el día en que los piratas de Barbanegra atacaron a Shinsharo, Kuina acababa de llegar al puerto de esa isla desierta. Al ver la carnicería de esos piratas, Kuina se abrió paso entre la aterrorizada multitud lista para atacar frontalmente a su objetivo deseado. ¿Su objetivo? Shiliew de la Lluvia, uno de los espadachines más brutales y hábiles de todo el mundo, que ahora estaba al servicio de Barbanegra. Kuina se había interesado en él desde que leyó sobre su fuerza y crueldad en sus días trabajando dentro de Impel Down.

Al verlo Kuina corrió rápidamente hacia él y blandiendo su espada con la clara intención de darle un golpe mortal, sin embargo, su oponente bloqueó rápidamente sus ataques. Tragó saliva, de ese duelo contra Mihawk, nadie había podido bloquear sus ataques y menos a una velocidad tan rápida. Intentó lanzar otra ofensiva, pero antes de que ella pudiera empuñar su espada, ese hombre la apuñaló, haciéndola retroceder cuando sintió el dolor de la herida. Ella mantuvo su posición defensiva, pero antes de que pudiera captar cualquier movimiento, ese hombre alto corrió rápidamente, huyendo de ella. Ella no lo dejaría huir, así que procedió a perseguirlo a través de la multitud aterrorizada y los edificios en llamas, pero lo perdió de vista. O al menos él creyó hasta que ella sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda. Kuina se volvió rápidamente solo para recibir otro corte de su imponente atacante, que se había escondido hábilmente para atacarla por la espalda. Se horrorizó de inmediato, nadie la había lastimado antes. Para cualquier espadachín, una cicatriz en la espalda era un símbolo de cobardía por haber huido de la batalla, sin embargo, ella no había huido, quien había huido era él. ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo esta injusticia? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió un fuerte dolor, cerca de su vientre, seguido de un corte doloroso que atravesó todo su torso. Ella trató desesperadamente de defenderse, sin embargo, ese hombre procedió a apuñalar rápidamente sus piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y la derribara al instante. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue la sonrisa cínica de su atacante que colocó su espada cerca de su cuello, como si tuviera la intención de darle el golpe final. Luego sintió algo similar a un temblor y se desmayó.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, creyendo que había muerto, que Shiliew la había partido por la mitad y que estaba en el cielo. Pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que eso no era posible, no podía estar muerta, porque si realmente estuviera muerta no sentiría nada y, sin embargo, sentía un dolor muy agudo en el pecho, la espalda y su abdomen Había sobrevivido a Shiliew y había perdido. Esa sería su segunda derrota. Kuina sintió una brisa fría en el pecho, como si su torso estuviera desnudo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, cuando se dio cuenta de que un médico la había rescatado y que el médico le había quitado la camisa, junto con las vendas con las que solía ocultar sus senos. Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de encontrar a ese médico, pero en lugar de encontrar un médico amable que la cuidara, sus ojos se encontraron con una espada empuñada por una hombre diabólico.

\- Siempre sospeché que había algo raro en ti Cazador de Piratas Solitario, así que realmente no me extraña que ocultaras algo así. Después de todo eres una mujer y no solo eso sino hermosa. Nunca entenderé cómo una bella dama como tú ocultaría sus senos para parecer un hombre, pero supongo que esta es una especie de fase de rebelión juvenil que nunca entenderé. Agradece que mi capitán y yo nos hayamos sentido lo suficientemente generosos para darte tratamientos médicos, de lo contrario estarías mucho peor que muerta. - dijo Shiliew mientras la seguía apuntando con su espada.

Podía notar que Shiliew estaba mirando sus pechos desnudos con una sonrisa depravada. ¨Ese hombre no es solo un hábil asesinato sino también un rabo verde, definitivamente peor de lo que imaginé. ¨ pensó Kuina.

Kuina se sintió enojada con Shiliew y consigo misma, su secreto fue revelado, estaba herida y estaba medio desnuda frente a un psicópata, que por una razón desconocida decidió mantenerla con vida. Confundida por las acciones de su enemigo y demasiado dolorida para planear una fuga, le preguntó directamente a Shiliew:

\- ¿Por qué no me mataste? ¿Es porque soy una mujer y por lo tanto débil? ¿O quieres que esté viva solo para poseer mi cuerpo y humillarme como lo haces con todas las mujeres y niñas que se interponen en tu camino? - El Shiliew se rio y encendió su cigarro.

\- No quiero matarte, aunque he estado un poco más que tentado de lo segundo que dijiste. – Kuina pudo ver como la mirada del pirata se tornó siniestra y lujuriosa al mencionar eso- Sinceramente tengo interés en ti y tus habilidades. He leído sobre tus impresionantes acciones, mataste a miles de piratas, ganaste una cantidad increíble de duelos y qué decir de tu duelo contra Mihawk. Incluso para una derrota fue bastante impresionante. Le gritaste a los cuatro vientos que querías ser el mejor espadachín del mundo con tanta determinación que algunas personas realmente te creerían. Un sueño curioso para una mujer, pero un sueño sin embargo. Así que supuse que eventualmente te cruzarías en mi camino para tratar de matarme. Fracasaste en esta acción, pero ese no es el punto ...

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el punto?- Preguntó Kuina con impaciencia.

\- Te propongo una alianza. Serás subordinada de nuestra tripulación y nos darás el 50% de cada recompensa que atrapes y, a cambio, mi capitán te ofrecerá protección y yo te entrenaré. Si te niegas, te mataré. No llevas tu espada contigo y como te mostré, en realidad soy más fuerte que tú, y no creo que tus heridas te estén haciendo más fuerte en este punto, así que elige sabiamente y no te atrevas a huir. - dijo el sádico espadachín.

\- ¡Jódete! ¿Por qué sacrificaría la mitad de mi dinero solo para entrenar con un viejo flatulento? - respondió Kuina enojada.

\- Limosnera y con garrote…- exclamó el ex carcelero sonriendo cínicamente- Si así lo quieres, tu ahora nos darás el 60%. Mi entrenamiento es un arma invaluable que puedes usar en el futuro contra Mihawk o cualquier persona que sea realmente más fuerte que tú. No puedo prometer hacerte el espadachín más fuerte o el mejor, pero voy a hacerte algo aún mejor.

\- ¿Qué podría ser mejor que ser el mejor espadachín del mundo?- Kuina le preguntó seriamente. Shiliew sonrió de una manera diabólica y sádica.

\- Ser el más mortal. Bajo mi guía, te convertirás en la máquina de matar definitiva en toda la Grandline y los Blues conocidos. Nadie, ni siquiera Mihawk podría sobrevivir a tus ataques.

\- Entonces, si sabes cómo ser más mortal que Mihawk, ¿por qué no lo has derrotado y reclamado su título como el espadachín más fuerte del mundo? - preguntó Kuina. Shiliew sopló su cigarro y respondió:

\- Soy demasiado viejo para perseguir un objetivo tan superficial. No me importa tanto meterme en duelos. Pero apuesto a que a ti te importa bastante. Puedo sentir que quieres derrotar a Mihawk y eso no sucedería si sigues luchando y derrotando a los piratas de baja vida como una forma de entrenamiento. Entonces, ¿Qué dices, quieres entrenar conmigo y convertirte en la mujer más mortal del mundo o prefieres morir aquí mismo?

Kuina analizó la situación al respecto por un minuto. Si decía que no, moriría, si decía que sí, tendría que correr el riesgo de navegar bajo la bandera de un grupo de sociópatas y comenzar a entrenarse con un monstruo sanguinario. Pero ahora no podía rendirse, no después de que le hubiera jurado a su mejor amigo Zoro que se convertiría en la mejor espadachín del mundo. A Zoro no le hubiera gustado que ella dijera que no, y aunque no tenía idea de dónde estaba su amigo de cabello verde en esos momentos, Kuina estaba segura de que Zoro quería que ella tuviera éxito.

\- Acepto tu oferta. Yo entrenaré contigo y serviré a tu tripulación. - dijo Kuina mirando directamente a Shiliew.

\- Bien hecho. No te arrepentirás de esa elección. - contestó Shiliew sonriendo con malicia, mirando los ojos de obsidiana de Kuina desde la primera vez desde que se conocieron.

XXXX

Bien, este fanfic es una traducción de un fanfic en inglés que hice hace algún tiempo. La verdad no me quedo tan bien escrita en inglés, por lo que decidí editarlo para volverlo a subir apropiadamente y continuarlo, pero en el camino se me ocurrió traducirlo y bueno…

¡Esto fue lo que quedo! Igual que el resto de mis fanfics en español lo seguiré actualizando, pero de forma relativamente lenta (para poder estudiar, trabajar, hacer mis proyectos personales, etc.). No se si le siga a su versión inglesa, pero capaz y si. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Muerte

Inmediatamente después de que Kuina aceptara entrenar bajo Shiliew, el médico de la tripulación de Barbanegra procedió a limpiarle sus heridas y cambiarle las vendas de la espalda sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Los movimientos del médico de los Piratas de Barbanegra eran lentos y tosía constantemente, luciendo indiscutiblemente enfermo y desaliñado, casi como si fuera una especie de drogadicto o vagabundo. Kuina se preguntó por qué habían elegido a este tipo para estar en una posición tan importante, pues para ella era una elección bastante absurda, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio.

Kuina notó que estaban en algún tipo de habitación de una vieja casa de adobe. No había muebles, aparte del catre donde estaba y una pequeña silla. Las paredes estaban decoradas con carteles de luchadores famosos, postales de pinturas famosas e imágenes religiosas. Por la arquitectura y la decoración de la casa, supuso que todavía estaban en Shinsharo. No fue precisamente una sorpresa para Kuina, ya que ella sabía que uno de los miembros de la tripulación de Barbanegra había nacido allí y en general las aldeas del desierto de Shinsharo eran buenos lugares para esconderse. Shiliew se quedó con Kuina y el médico durante todo el tratamiento mirándolos casi sin pestañear, verificando que Kuina no intentara escapar.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzamos con el entrenamiento? - preguntó Kuina.

\- Cuando tu cuerpo se haya recuperado lo suficiente como para soportar el entrenamiento infernal al que Shiliew quiere someterte. -dijo el doctor sonriendo sádicamente mientras terminaba de vendar la espalda de Kuina.

\- También creo que sería bueno para ti conocer al resto de la tripulación y demostrarles que eres una aliada invaluable. En unas pocas horas más llegarán aquí para conocerte y hablar contigo en persona. - dijo Shiliew.

\- Bueno, en ese caso me vestiré para conocerlos entonces. ¿Sabes dónde están mis ropas? - preguntó Kuina, mientras se levantaba lentamente del catre. Kuina se sonrojó enojada cuando notó que no llevaba ningún pantalón, ya que el médico se los quitó para vendarla y curar sus piernas. Ella supuso que esos hombres se estaban divirtiendo mientras la miraban vestida solo con su viejo bóxer de ropa interior. Shiliew le arrojó su ropa manchada de sangre. Se puso rápidamente los pantalones, los calcetines y las botas, pero vaciló ante su camisa y su chaqueta.

\- ¿Sabes donde están los vendajes que usaba en mi pecho? - preguntó Kuina a Shiliew y al doctor.

\- Perdí esas cosas. De todos modos, no creo que necesites que se vean presentables. -dijo Shiliew.

\- Las necesito. -exigió Kuina nerviosamente.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Shiliew. Kuina frunció el ceño, era obvio que ese horrible hombre se las había perdido a propósito y seguramente ahora se estaba divirtiendo humillándola.

\- Para parecer un hombre. No pueden saber mi secreto, no puedo trabajar si la gente sabe que soy mujer.

Shiliew se rio procazmente y le respondió.

\- Relájate, ya no tienes ese secreto. El capitán y toda la tripulación lo saben. La mayoría de nosotros no sospechamos inicialmente hasta que te arrastré a este lugar para tratar tus heridas y luego vimos ... cosas obvias. Como dije, sabía que tenías algo extraño, pero admito que verlo persona fue bastante surrealista. Todos perdieron la cabeza cuando te vieron desnuda, excepto Vasco, que está demasiado borracho para prestar atención y Wolf, pero es un gigante, así que a quién le importa. De todos modos, deberías estar agradecida de que no planeamos revelar tu secreto a nadie. Y que he elegido mantenerte viva.

Kuina entró en pánico. Había muy pocas personas que conocían su verdadero sexo y aquellas personas que estaban muertas o relacionadas con Zoro. Recordó cómo Zoro incluso la ayudó a ocultar su verdadero sexo cuando conoció a su capitán y sus compañeros de tripulación y cómo cuando descubrieron su verdadero sexo, la ahora famosa tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja juró nunca revelarlo. Todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, especialmente ahora que los Sombreros de Paja habían desaparecido y su secreto era sabido por el mismísimo Barbanegra, dañando su reputación y haciendo inútiles las promesas de sus amigos.

\- ¿Quién más conoce mi sexo real? -preguntó Kuina al borde de las lagrimas. Shiliew solo sopló su cigarro y suspiró ligeramente molesto.

\- Nadie. Todos creen que estás muerta. - respondió el espadachín, mientras le entregaba un periódico a Kuina.

¨ El misterioso Cazador de Piratas Solitario muere a manos de Barbanegra: todavía no se ha encontrado ningún cadáver. ¨ decía el titular de ese periódico, el cual estaba acompañado de una horrible foto de ella misma sangrando inconsciente. Kuina se estremeció ante la imagen. Ahora no solo su reputación como cazarrecompensas se había arruinado, sino que también las personas que amaba creían que estaba muerta. Necesitaba decirle a Zoro sobre esto, necesitaba encontrarlo a él o a su tripulación para confirmar que estaba viva.

\- Necesito contarles a mis amigos sobre esto, ¡necesitan saber que estoy viva! exclamó Kuina preocupada.

\- ¿Amigos? No necesitan saber una mierda. Si fueran tus verdaderos amigos, estarías navegando con ellos en un barco decente y ellos te habrían impedido meterte en esta situación.

\- Pero…

\- Estas por el momento tu estas completamente sola. Además, una vez que comiences a entrenar conmigo, te transformarás en una persona totalmente diferente.

Kuina, tragó saliva y contuvo sus lágrimas; estaba abrumada por toda esta situación que apenas podía procesar esas emociones: ira, tristeza, confusión ... pero especialmente determinación. A pesar de su tristeza, ella estaba decidida a querer ser la mejor espadachín de todo el mundo y derrotar a Mihawk y sabía que ese entrenamiento con ese maníaco era ahora su única solución para ganar la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Mihawk. Kuina respiró hondo, se puso la camisa y su chaqueta, usando la última para ocultar sus senos evidentes y la forma discreta de sus pezones. Ella no hizo un esfuerzo por cepillarse el pelo o hacer que se viera más femenino. Ella iba a sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Shiliew y derrotaría a Mihawk. O moriría en un intento.

XXXXXX

Okey, me he tardado en actualizar este fanfic, principalmente porque he tenido varias cosas que hacer y varias ideas encontradas a la hora de redactarlo. También decidí hacerlo clasificación M, pues lo más probable es que más adelante vaya a manejar temas obscuros y violentos. ¡Muahahaha!

Monnie´s: Me alegra que te haya interesado, la verdad llevo rato pensando en hacer bien este fanfic.

Rosslie: ¡Hahaha! Shiliew no se me hace tan feo, solo tiene facciones duras y mal carácter, de hecho se me hace de los menos mal parecidos de la tripulación de Kurohige, pero creo que es porque tengo una fijación con los narizones (quizá porque yo también soy medio narizona en la vida real xDDD) pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de Vasco. Ese si esta inrescatable xDDD

Como siempre agradezco a todos mis lectores, mando saludos, besos y abrazos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Bautizo

La muerte de Kuina le cayó a Zoro como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. El había estado todo el día entrenando con Mihawk y finalmente al concluir su entrenamiento diario, Mihawk se fue a sus aposentos a leer el periódico. Zoro por su parte decidió acompañarlo y allí fue cuando vio el horror de la muerte de su mejor amiga en la primera plana del Diario de Economía Mundial. "El misterioso Cazador de Piratas Solitario muere a manos de Barbanegra: todavía no se ha encontrado ningún cadáver." rezaba el encabezado del periódico. Zoro, pese a su fortaleza, al ver aquel horrible encabezado comenzó a llorar. Mihawk comprendió el porqué, después de todo el también había visto la amistad que tenía aquel enigmático cazador de recompensas y Zoro.

Había sido en el combate que tuvo cerca del Baratie cuando Mihawk vio con sus propios ojos a aquel misterioso espadachín. Aquel caza recompensas, originalmente había seguido el rastro de Kierg y su flota para tratar de matarlos y cobrar su recompensa, sin embargo, pronto olvidó su cometido de atrapar a aquel vándalo y sus secuaces, prefiriendo tratar de ganarse el puesto de mejor espadachín del mundo enfrentándose contra el. Mihawk lo derroto con relativamente poco esfuerzo, sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que aquel guerrero misterioso tuvo una determinación igual o mayor a la de su discípulo Rononora Zoro.

Por su parte Zoro había caído en la más profunda depresión. Su rival y su mejor amiga había muerto y el no pudo estar allí para evitarlo. No era como si Kuina fuera su nakama realmente, pues pese a que ella los había seguido hasta llegar a la isla de Jaya, al final, la espadachina había optado por seguir su propio rumbo, viajando en busca de sus propias aventuras.

Tal vez si el la hubiera persuadido mejor para unirse a Luffy, tal vez si el se hubiera separado de Luffy para seguirla a ella, tal vez si el y sus amigos se hubieran percatado de la peligrosa situación en la que ella estaba, tal vez la muerte de Kuina se hubiera evitado, sin embargo, todo eso era imposible ahora. Aquella mujer que le inspiraba a superarse día a día ahora solo vivía en su mente. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era seguir adelante con su entrenamiento, volverse el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y tomar venganza. Aunque eso ultimo fuera lo ultimo que Roronoa Zoro hiciera en su vida…

Mientras tanto, en uno de los polvorientos pueblos de Shinsharo Kuina se presentaba ante quienes de ahora en adelante serían sus aliados. Por ahora las cosas habían trascurrido de bien, o al menos para los estándares de aquellos barbajanes.

\- ¡Toputoputoputopu…! ¡No puedo creer que te hayas hecho pasar por hombre por tanto tiempo! ¡Y lo peor es que todo mundo se lo había creído! – reía Vasco Shot en su usual estado de ebriedad.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad, esa era mi intención. – respondió Kuina secamente.

\- No es de extrañar que tu disfraz haya servido tan bien, después de todo tienes una apariencia tan tosca como la de un varón. – dijo Catarina Devon a la joven.

\- Muchas gracias. -contestó Kuina a Catarina con un tono amable.

Kuina sabía sobre la reputación de Devon y su larga carrera como asesina de mujeres, sin embargo, consideraba que lo mejor era ser amable y llevarse bien con ella, pues hasta ahora ella era la única mujer de la tripulación de Barbanegra y no quería tenerla en su contra.

\- No era un halago. Deberías dejarte crecer el cabello, depilarte y usar algo de ropa decente. No puedo esperar para llevarte de compras o a un salón de belleza conmigo. ¡Estoy segura que lo amarías! – contestó Devon sonriente.

Kuina sintió algo de incomodidad ante las críticas de Devon, haciendo que recordara como su padre y la gente de su pueblo le insistía en ser femenina. Kuina eligió no tomar muy a pecho el comentario y le respondió con simpleza.

\- Realmente no me interesan esas cosas.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Deberías intentarlo! Tal vez seas una mujer muy ruda y dura, pero se que te verías divina mostrando tu lado femenino. Yo tampoco soy muy agraciada pero no hay nada que un poco de polvo compacto y lápiz labial no puedan arreglar. – contestó Devon sacando de su bolsa de mano lo que parecía ser un estuche de maquillaje.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. – susurró Kuina algo abrumada por la atención de Devon.

\- Por favor, ya no tienes que pretender ser un macho. Déjame al menos ponerte algo de maquillaje en tu carita y sacarte un poco las cejas. -rogó Devon.

\- ¡Nya! ¿Ya comenzaste a buscar otra recluta para tu colección de cabezas? – se burló Pizarro.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Si quisiera decapitarla ya lo hubiera hecho! Además, no quiero deshacerme de la única compañía femenina que tengo desde que zarpé con ustedes. -gruñó la pirata.

Kuina respiraba hondamente al ver las interacciones de aquellos piratas. Una parte de ellos le recordaban vagamente a las pintorescas fiestas, conversaciones y discusiones en las que Zoro y la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja se involucraban a diario, sin embargo, alguna clase de aura intangible en ellos le daban mala espina a Kuina. Algo en la forma en la que actuaban aquellos piratas parecía muy artificial y raro a Kuina, más que una tripulación funcional, parecían un tipo de aglomeración de personas calamitosas y estrafalarias fusionadas bajo el mando de una clase de creatura maligna. Dicha creatura estaba sentada justo frente a ella, atragantándose ruidosamente de pastel de cereza y kebab de cordero, mientras intentaba de entablar una conversación con ella.

\- Bien, bien... señorita Cazadora Solitaria, creo que yo más que nadie estoy interesado en saber porque crees que podrías ser una aliada útil para nuestra tripulación. Ya esta claro que con tu duelo contra Shiryu probaste que no estas a nuestro nivel. Y a mi no me gusta la idea de tener inútiles gastando espacio en mi barco. – dijo el capitán de aquella inmunda tripulación a Kuina.

Pese a la sonrisa que Barbanegra le ofrecía, Kuina le miró inexpresivamente al dar su respuesta.

\- Shiryu dijo que si entrenaba con el yo sería el espadachín más letal del mundo y creo que eso es algo que ustedes necesitan.

\- ¿En verdad crees poder lograr eso? – interrogó el capitán tras tragarse una buena rebanada de pastel de cereza.

\- Si. – respondió Kuina sin mostrar dudas.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡Parece que encontraste a una aprendiz perfecta Shiryu! – dijo Barbanegra dirigiéndose al espadachín quien fumaba en silencio en la esquina de aquel cuarto.

\- Ella me encontró a mi. Y me desafío a un duelo a muerte. Perdió, pero le doy el crédito de tener las agallas de intentarlo. - respondió el espadachín con una sonrisa cínica.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡Esa es la confianza que me gusta! ¡Sigue así niña y atraparás tus sueños!

\- Eso es lo que trato. – contestó Kuina modestamente.

\- ¡Excelente! Brindemos en honor de la salud de nuestra nueva aliada… un momento… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? -preguntó el capitán ligeramente avergonzado de su propia ignorancia.

Kuina recordó que no había revelado su nombre a nadie de ese lugar, ni siquiera a Shiryu o el médico, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre o algún seudónimo para protegerlo Shiryu respondió por ella.

\- Sei. Su nombre es Sei. Hay que brindar por la salud de Sei.

\- ¡Salud! -gritaron los piratas al unísono mientras levantaban sus copas, mientras que Kuina se mantenía en total silencio ante este nuevo e inusual bautizo.

XXXXXX

Regresé del averno con otro capítulo de este fanfic. La verdad lo tuve un muy descuidado este fanfic, pero decidí darme el tiempo para hacer otro capitulito más. Resolví un par de dudas suyas en este fanfic, sin embargo, aún queda más por saber dentro del recorrido de Kuina bajo la bandera del loco de los pays de cereza y el entrenamiento de nuestra copia fumadora Mr Bison preferida. Espero que este año pueda actualizar más seguido este fanfic y los demás.

¡Muchas gracias a Monnies y Rosslie por sus comentarios, en serio me animan a seguir mi historia! ¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Vergüenza

El entrenamiento con Shiryu en el país de Shinsharo fue un todo un tormento para Kuina. Comenzaba antes que saliera el sol y terminaba mucho después de que este se ocultara, siendo obligada a usar el cien por ciento de sus fuerzas en todo momento. Aquel maniaco estaba obsesionado con que ella superara cada vez más los estándares que le imponía y cuando lo hacía, lejos de felicitarla le daba otra meta mucho más difícil de conseguir. A Kuina no le molestaba tanto ese duro estilo de entrenamiento, pues sabía que era necesario ser dura para derrotar a Mihawk, sin embargo, ella tenía que admitir que incluso la rutina más extenuante impuesta por su padre se veía como un parque de diversiones comparado con la rutina más liviana que Shiryu le había obligando a cumplir.

La comida, la bebida y el baño, pese a ser viles necesidades fisiológicas eran tratadas como privilegios mientras entrenaba con Shiryu, pues el había establecido una serie de reglas que le dificultaban a Kuina realizar cualquiera de esas actividades.

\- En medio de la batalla no tendrás permiso de ir a hacer tus necesidades biológicas así que mientras combatas contra mi tampoco se te concederán esos permisos, así mueras en medio de la pelea.

\- Pero esto no es una pelea, solo es un entrenamiento. Yo debería tener permiso para…- Shiryu no esperó la respuesta de Kuina procediendo a darle una estocada al pecho de Kuina, la cual fue bloqueada habilidosamente por la espadachína, evitando un fatal desenlace.

\- Esto es parte de NUESTRO entrenamiento. Si no te gusta eres libre de morirte ahora mismo. En adición a eso, durante mi hora de comida, queda estrictamente prohibido para ti alimentarte de lo que sea que yo este comiendo, incluyendo las sobras y estarás obligada a ayudarme a la preparación de los mismos. Si te encontrara consumiendo algo tu castigo sería la muerte.

Si Kuina quería comer ella tenía que conseguir sus alimentos por sus propios medios y comer fuera de la vista y oído de Shiryu, pues en caso de que el la viera con comida cerca el intentaría de apuñalarla.

Por su parte, Zoro, en el castillo de Mihawk se alimentaba de exquisitos platillos usualmente preparados por Perona o el mismo Mihawk. Zoro rara vez cocinaba, no era particularmente bueno en el arte de la gastronomía y sus primitivos guisos disgustaban al fino paladar de su hospedero y la princesilla fantasma. Pese al sabor agradable de la comida el duelo y la nostalgia por su tripulación y Kuina le amargaban hasta el más dulce postre. Incluso un sencillo desayuno le hacía sentir a Zoro una fatal onda de melancolía.

Kuina no tenía tiempo para sentir melancolía. Cuando no estaba entrenando su mente y su cuerpo trabajaban a toda velocidad para poder proveerse de cualquier tipo de alimento, recurriendo muchas veces al hurto o a hurgar entre las sobras. Kuina trataba de controlar sus demás necesidades biológicas en la mayor medida posible y a menudo ella pasaba días sin bañarse. Shiryu por el contrario no descuidaba mucho sus horarios para bañarse, pero al terminar su turno, Kuina y el regresaban al entrenamiento, sin permitir a Kuina usar el baño para limpiarse propiamente, obligándola a ingeniárselas de la manera que pudiera para mantener su higiene.

Ese fatal régimen de entrenamiento le hacía pensar a Kuina seriamente que Shiryu en realidad nunca tuvo intención de entrenarla, sino de matarla lenta y humillantemente. Obviamente, no había nada que hacer al respecto de ello en caso que el plan de aquel maniaco de verdad consistiera en asesinarla o dejar que muriera de cansancio y hambre, su destino estaba sellado y sabía que intentara lo que intentara una violenta muerte le alcanzaría eventualmente.

Fue en una de esos atardeceres de extenuante entrenamiento cuando Kuina por fin pudo ver los frutos que había tenido tanto tormento después de todo.

Llevaba tres días de combate ininterrumpido contra Shiryu y pese a lo tedioso que se estaba volviendo el duelo ella seguía manteniéndose firme. Pese a la rapidez de Shiryu y su sucias artimañas Kuina no había recibido ninguna herida durante todo ese tiempo, siendo una prueba de que ella había mejorado su técnica y sus habilidades físicas considerablemente en aquel periodo de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no era suficiente, ella aún no había logrado hacerle ninguna herida considerable a Shiryu y eso era todo lo que había estado tratando de hacer desde el primer duelo que tuvo contra Shiryu. Ella estaba exhausta, pero aún así, mantenía la compostura y procuraba mostrarse firme, no podía huir ni dar la espalda, tenía que enfrentarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Fue en ese momento que Kuina pudo ver más allá de los límites establecidos, hubo algo en su mente que le permitió percibir más allá de lo establecido y pudo finalmente hacer lo que había querido hacer desde un principio.

Su espada Wado Ichimoji chocó contra el torso de Shiryu, haciéndolo sangrar instantáneamente. El espadachín dio varios pasos atrás, impactado por el logro de Kuina, mientras que esta por su parte se mantuvo inmóvil, demasiado impactada por su victoria como para hacer algo al respecto.

Ambos guardaron sus armas al mismo tiempo sin decirse nada por un par de minutos. La herida que le había hecho Kuina a Shiryu no había sido algo superficial, la forma en la que este se movía y su expresión adolorida era prueba de ello. Obviamente Shiryu necesitaría ir a un médico o al menos conseguir un kit de primeros auxilios para detener el sangrado y dolor que su aprendiz le había provocado.

\- Es suficiente por hoy. Lograste herirme por primera vez desde que nos conocimos y eso no es poca cosa. Mereces tomar un descanso. Después de todo llevas tres días combatiendo sin descanso y dos días sangrando sin haber ido a ningún médico a atenderte. – dijo el espadachín seriamente.

Kuina se enojó ante lo dicho por Shiryu, el no había logrado herirla durante todas esas horas de tormento y ahora el mentía sobre su combate para levantar su ego tras haber sido claramente lastimado.

\- ¿Sangrando? ¡Tu ni siquiera me has tocado un pelo desde que comenzó este maldito combate, cretino mentiroso! ¿Te da vergüenza que te halla vencido una mujer y ahora mientes para inflar tu jodido ego? -rezongó Kuina furiosamente.

Shiryu por su parte soltó una risilla silenciosa.

\- Las manchas de tus pantalones no parecen pensar lo mismo. – contestó Shiryu procazmente apuntando con su dedo a la ingle de Kuina.

Kuina se ruborizó avergonzadamente al percatarse con sus propios ojos de lo que había pasado: su ciclo había comenzado dos días antes de lo esperado. Kuina rápidamente huyo del espadachín directo a cambiarse y lavar la única prenda de ropa que poseía en aquel momento. La vergüenza por la que estaba pasando no podía ser descrita.

XXXXXXXX

Bien otro capítulo de este fanfic, no se que piensen del final que le puse a este capítulo.

Monnie´s: Catarina Devon si podría ser bisexual o lesbiana, pues al parece tiene varias admiradoras enamoradas de ella y a Catarina no le disgusta en absoluto, en el anime incluso se nota muy feliz por eso (además en el anime también se ve que Catarina tenía técnicamente un "harem" más grande que Kurohige, ja). También hay algunas teorías de que Nami podría ser bi o lesbiana, sobre todo por la forma en la que ella peleó contra Kalifa y por como se relaciona con las chicas que va conociendo en cada saga, aunque eso parece ser más como una teoría o algo subliminal que algo canon (aunque a algunos nos gustaría que fuera cierto). En lo personal me encanta que haya más personajes LGBT en el manga y hasta ahora los nuevos personajes LGBT que Oda a introducido parecen interesantes y bien hechos.

Rosslie: La verdad es que Shiryu se parece muchísimo a Mr. Bison y de acuerdo con la Wikia oficial de OP la apariencia tanto de Shiryu como de Bison esta posiblemente inspirada en un villano del manga Riki Oh llamado Washizaki. Y sorry por el spoiler, pero si estoy planeando hacer una escena de ellas teniendo un día de compras.

Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios y les deseo lo mejor, besos y abrazos virtuales para todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Cena

Ya era casi media noche y Kuina seguía frente al pozo de agua de la casa donde se encontraban hospedados, lavando desesperadamente sus pantalones. Ya habían pasado dos horas lavando y restregando su prenda, pero la sangre se mantenía en su lugar. Kuina estaba desesperada y llena de vergüenza, llevaba desde su primer período sin sufrir esta clase de accidentes y ahora, en el punto más crítico de su vida le pasaba. Y si bien ella había estado improvisando productos de higiene femenina durante todos esos meses de entrenamiento, el hecho de que no haya podido disponer de uno en su momento de gloria le hacía sentir humillada y estúpida. Se sentía tan derrotada que ni siquiera le importaba tener su intimidad y sus piernas expuestas a la intemperie mientras lavaba aquellas desgastadas prendas.

\- ¿Sabes que esas manchas no saldrán sin detergente? -dijo Shiryu, quien acababa de hacer acto de presencia ante Kuina.

Kuina, pensando que Shiryu la castigaría por estar atendiendo sus necesidades biológicas ante sus ojos, desenfundó su espada, solamente para darse cuenta que el estaba desarmado. En sus manos tenía una linterna y una bolsa de papel, aparentemente de una farmacia o tienda de conveniencia y en su boca su usual puro. Aquel hombre no llevaba su típica gabardina negra y en su torso descubierto se podían ver varias vendas. Kuina no bajó el arma, hasta que el espadachín, viendo la desconfianza de su alumna se sentó en el piso, tratando de ponerse a su nivel.

\- Lo digo por experiencia, yo también he manchado mi ropa de sangre y removerla es algo difícil. – prosiguió Shiryu sin quitar sus ojos de Kuina.

Kuina no contestó a Shiryu, manteniendo su mirada fija en el intimidante ex carcelero. Al ver que Kuina no iba a responder a su comentario continuó hablando:

\- Al parecer la herida que me hiciste no fue tan grave. El doctor del pueblo me dijo que tengo que reposar, me suturó y me dio algunos medicamentos, así que nuestro entrenamiento queda en pausa hasta nuevo aviso. Por cierto, te traje algunos productos de mujer. Y algo de ropa nueva para que ya dejes esos harapos de una vez por todas.

Kuina se sintió enojada por que se esperara hasta ese momento para darle esa ropa. Llevaba desde su encuentro sin cambiarse de ropa, por lo que sus prendas ya estaban apestosas, manchadas, desgastadas y rotas por los cortes de espada que había recibido accidentalmente, sin contar el incidente de aquella tarde.

\- ¿Por qué me das esta ropa hasta ahora? -preguntó Kuina enojada.

\- Esa ropa en realidad era de Catarina, pero digamos que compró un modelo mucho más chico que el que podía usar y las dejo aquí varadas. Dudo mucho que sea tu estilo, pero por ahora cualquier cosa es mejor que ese harapo. – contestó Shiryu sacando de la bolsa de papel un diminuto vestido y aventándolo hacia Kuina.

Kuina analizó el diseño del vestido: aquella prenda era veraniega y atrevida, cubriendo apenas un par de pulgadas más que los boxers de ropa interior que usaba. Su escote era bastante pronunciado llegando a la mitad del torso y sus mangas eran un par de tirantes adornados con encaje. Todo esto rematado con un pintoresco color rosa pastel y un estampado de flores negras. Kuina frunció el ceño al ver el horripilante diseño de aquella pieza, sin embargo, en esos momentos aquel vestido era mejor que nada. Shiryu también dejó al lado de Kuina algunos calzones de diseños parecidos a aquel vestido y la caja de productos de higiene femenina, tras lo cual se paró y le dio la espalda a Kuina.

\- Vístete rápido y dime cuando termines, necesito ayuda con la cena. – dijo el espadachín.

Kuina obedeció, quitándose el resto de su ropa y remplazándola por aquel fatídico vestido rosa. Susodicho vestido era además bastante entallado, mostrando con lujo y detalle la silueta de Kuina, casi como si aquella tela solo fuera una capa de pintura adherida a su piel. Al terminar de cambiarse ella acompañó a Shiryu a la cocina, sintiéndose inapropiada con aquella vestimenta. Shiryu por su parte no despegaba sus ojos del generoso escote de Kuina, disfrutando claramente la sensualidad de aquella joven, pues por mucho que el espadachín trataba de disimular su libidinosa mirada, al final su lujuria le traicionaba y dejaba sus ojos colgados en el lugar exacto de los pezones de Kuina. Seguramente si alguien viera a Kuina vestida de esa forma junto con Shiryu a esas horas, parecería que ella era un tipo de dama de compañía y no su aprendiz.

Al llegar a la cocina Kuina vio que en la mesilla cercana a la estufa había una olla con sopa caliente y al lado algunos vegetales encurtidos, mendrugos de pan y huevos duros. Al parecer Shiryu había preparado su comida antes de ir a dejarle la ropa. El espadachín se sirvió algo de sopa y agarró un mendrugo de pan comenzando a comer inmediatamente después de eso. Kuina se mantuvo parada ante el sin decir palabra, esperando a que le dijera que hacer o como ayudarlo con la preparación de la cena.

Sin embargo, lejos de darle ordenes Shiryu rellenó un tazón de sopa y se lo ofreció a Kuina.

\- Cuando dije que necesitaba ayuda con la cena, me refería a que me ayudaras a acabarme la cena. – dijo Shiryu.

Kuina pese a la desconfianza, tomó el tazón de sopa, se sentó al lado de Shiryu y comenzó a ingerir rápidamente aquel salado y grasoso líquido, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para agarrar pedazos de pan, vegetales y huevos, así como servirse más sopa. Ella no hizo esfuerzo por contener su hambre, atragantándose sin mesura de aquel festín que Shiryu le había preparado, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias. Tras varios meses de privaciones, comer algo cocinado por otro ser humano que no fueran sobras o basura era un placer casi divino. Fue hasta que Kuina vacío la última gota del caldo que ella decidió interrogar a Shiryu por el súbito cambio en el trato que le había dado.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dado permiso de cenar, lavarme o ir al baño hasta ahora? -preguntó Kuina a Shiryu.

\- Quería entrenar también tus capacidades de sigilo y supervivencia. Tus enemigos no pueden saber de donde obtienes tu fuerza, así sea una fuente tan obvia como la comida o el agua. Obligarte a buscar alternativas para saciar tus necesidades era el método perfecto para que aprendieras a hacer eso. Además, tengo que admitir que era divertido verte cocinando algo para mi sabiendo que no ibas a probar ni un bocado de ello. Pagaría una fortuna por tener una fotografía de la expresión que ponías ante eso. – contestó Shiryu cínicamente.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que hoy hayas decidido invitarme a cenar y cocinarme la cena? -preguntó Kuina.

\- El hecho de que me hayas herido nos pone casi al mismo nivel. Merecemos comer de la misma forma. Por cierto, compre algo de postre y cerveza. Puedes agarrar un poco si quieres. -contestó el espadachín sacando de la despensa un par de latas de cerveza y unas barras de chocolate.

Kuina tomó la lata de cerveza y el chocolate, abriendo ambos empaques, dispuesta a disfrutar aquella delicia.

\- Esta muy sabroso este chocolate, gracias. -dijo Kuina a Shiryu inmediatamente después de mordisquear aquella barra.

\- No me agradezcas por eso Sei.

\- ¿Quién es Sei? ¡Oh! -preguntó Kuina, pero súbitamente recordó su "bautizo" frente a Barbanegra.

\- Tu eres Sei. -respontió Shiryu molestamente.

\- ¿Por qué soy Sei y no otro nombre? -preguntó Kuina.

\- Te decidí llamar Sei porque no se tu verdadero nombre ni me interesa. Además, Sei es un nombre breve que recuerdo fácilmente, de hecho, mi esposa e hija se llamaban Sei. -contestó Shiryu sonriendo.

Kuina se rio para sus adentros al imaginarse a ese hombre casado y con una hija. Para ella el hecho de que alguien tan repulsivo y cruel como Shiryu pudiera conseguir una esposa e incluso tener una hija era un hecho inaudito.

\- ¿Y como están ellas? -preguntó Kuina.

\- No lo se. No tengo un tablero de Ouija para preguntarles. -contestó Shiryu amargamente, haciendo que Kuina se muriera de vergüenza al oír su respuesta.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpe, nunca pensé que usted fuera viudo, le doy mi pésame. -dijo Kuina avergonzada.

\- Ellas llevan varios años muertas. Y hasta cierto punto eso fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado. No creo que se sentirían felices con lo que yo he hecho de mi vida y estoy seguro de que mi esposa sufriría un ataque de celos si supiera que he pasado casi ocho meses entrenando a un bomboncito tan suculento como tu.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Respéteme, viejo verde! – gruñó Kuina enojada por el piropo de Shiryu.

\- Yo aprecio la belleza cuando la veo. Y usted señorita, incluso mientras pretendías ser hombre, estas cargada de belleza. -contestó pícaramente Shiryu.

Kuina se limitó a dar un gran sorbo a su cerveza, eructando sonoramente después de eso. Aquel hombre podía ser un sádico, un pervertido y un imbécil, pero tenía que admitir que la cena y la cerveza que le había invitado era como un regalo del cielo.

XXXXX

Bueno aquí mi siguiente capítulo, para que disfruten. Ojalá les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y no se preocupen por el capítulo de las compras que ya merito viene.

Monnie´s: Gracias por preocuparte por mi. Afortunadamente ya estoy mejor y lista para seguir con mis proyectos. Yo tampoco hubiera aguantado una pelea contra Shiryu, a los diez segundos el viejo me hubiera partido en dos. X_X

Rosslie: Je je je, la verdad es que hasta ahora Catarina y su harem son mis integrantes favoritos del bando de Barbanegra y me muero de ganas de verlas en el manga/anime.

Como siempre les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, ustedes me animan a seguir mis historias.


	6. Chapter 6

Injusticia

La recuperación de Shiryu fue relativamente lenta, sin embargo, eso no impidió que Kuina hiciera progresos por su cuenta, incluyendo desarrollar haki de observación y armadura, los cuales, si bien Shiryu le había dado algunas bases, la combinación de estrés y los malos tratos del espadachín habían dificultado a Kuina practicar estas habilidades debidamente. El trato que Shiryu le daba a Kuina también había comenzado a mejorar, comenzando a darle tiempo y espacio para cuidarse a si misma y encargarse de sus necesidades básicas en paz. Ellos habían logrado establecer incluso una rutina de tareas domésticas mas o menos equitativa y en ocasiones se daban ratos libres en los que charlaban entre si.

Kuina seguía sin estar del todo a gusto con esa nueva vida que llevaba, pese a las mejoras que ella veía Shiryu seguía siendo un hombre desagradable, no había forma de ocultar el hecho que el disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a las personas o ponerlas en situaciones donde se sintieran vulnerables o incomodas.

Aquella mañana Kuina se encontraba bañándose silenciosamente cerca del pozo de agua de la casa, cuando llegó Shiryu.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Estoy en mi hora de baño! – gruñó Kuina a Shiryu blandiendo su espada a modo defensivo. Shiryu sonrió al ver que estaba armada, claramente el había entrenado a una chica práctica.

\- Terminé de preparar el desayuno, aún esta caliente y creo que odiarías perderte la comida más importante del día. Hice huevos estrellados, algunas salchichas y tomates fritos. – dijo Shiryu con condescendencia.

Kuina, respiró hondo y procedió a quitarse el resto de la mugre del cuerpo con un chorro de agua salido de la palangana que estaba usando, tras lo cual secó rápidamente su cuerpo y se puso de nuevo su ropa. Tras el "accidente" que habían sufrido los pantalones Kuina durante su entrenamiento con Shiryu, el único atuendo que ella usaba era aquellos vestidos cortos que supuestamente pertenecían a Devon, pues su pantalón y su camiseta habían desaparecido "misteriosamente" tras la cena de aquella humillante noche. Odiaba tanto aquella ropa y más aún el hecho de seguramente Shiryu estaba disfrutando viéndola usar aquellas prendas tan ridículamente femeninas y sensuales. Kuina se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina de la casa y comenzó a comer junto a Shiryu, tratando de ignorar la mirada lujuriosa que el ex carcelero hacía mientras le miraba el escote.

Shiryu adoraba la posición de poder absoluto que tenía sobre su aprendiz, pues ella a diferencia de los trabajadores de Impel Down o la tripulación de Teach era una persona competente y de carácter interesante. Y a su manera era una mujer bastante atractiva. Si bien sus facciones podían ser muy andróginas para el gusto de muchos, su musculoso cuerpo, era divinamente femenino. Esas caderas anchas, esas piernas largas, aquella cintura estrecha, aquellos delicados pezones que pese a estar cubiertos de tela, terminaban sobresaliendo en sus redondos pechos… ¡Mirarla era un placer de lo más decadente que podía darse aquel espadachín! Sin embargo, algo en aquella ecuación femenina no cuadraba, algo dentro de Shiryu, parecía decirle que la forma de actuar de aquella chica no coincidía con su temperamento y que aquella forma en la que obedecía cada una de las reglas que el le imponía la estaba limitando. Shiryu no podía evitar adorar la sumisión de su aprendiz, sin embargo, el sabía que aquella sumisión frenaba el potencial asesino que realmente escondía aquella chica. Y a Shiryu le interesaba ese potencial. Para Shiryu, lo único más placentero que el sexo y el cigarro, era el sonido de una espada cortando carne humana y la emoción del asesinato.

\- ¿Y qué le paso a tu familia exactamente? – preguntó Kuina con brusquedad, alejando de esta manera a Shiryu de sus propios pensamientos.

Kuina sabía que la pregunta que había hecho era bastante indiscreta e incluso ofensiva, pero no le importaba en absoluto. De hecho, ese era justo su objetivo. Tras meses de humillación continua y del acoso que ella estaba sufriendo, sentía que obligar a Shiryu a responderle una pregunta hiriente era una discreta venganza.

\- ¿Te sientes con derecho a preguntarme eso? – preguntó Shiryu mirando a Kuina fijamente. Si bien se notaba molesto por la pregunta, la expresión de su rostro era neutra, no había un rastro de ira o disgusto ante la pregunta de la espadachina.

\- Me bautizaste con el mismo nombre que tu esposa y tu hija. Tengo el derecho de saber de ellas. – contestó con seguridad.

Shiryu respiró hondamente antes de poner un puro dentro de su boca y encenderlo, deleitándose con el amargo sabor del tabaco antes de responderle a su aprendiz.

\- Eres la primera persona que me pregunta de ellas en un largo tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? - inquirió Kuina.

\- He estado esperando por varios años a un hombre que me preguntara eso.

\- ¿Te molesta que te lo pregunte una mujer? – preguntó Kuina.

\- No realmente. En realidad, tu haces que esa pregunta sea mucho más interesante. – contestó el espadachín seriamente.

Shiryu tomo otra bocanada de tabaco de su puro y tras escupirla en el aire, prosiguió.

\- Sei, mi esposa Sei y yo nos conocimos en un festival religioso de nuestro pueblo. No fue algo precisamente interesante ni llamativo, simplemente ella había sido plantada por su cita y yo acababa de salir de mi trabajo como instructor en un dojo local y estaba libre. Era una mujer atractiva y desesperada por algo de atención. ¡Y valla que se la di! Le invité una bebida y algo de comer. Nada lujoso, solo cerveza fría y alguna cosa dulce que pensé que le gustaría. Supongo que nos fuimos muy rápido, pues al cabo de unas horas de conocerme ella estaba de rodillas ante mi y no precisamente rezando. Y yo también me puse de rodillas ante ella, pues yo no era quien para decirle no a aquella diosa. Fue posiblemente la mejor noche que he tenido en toda mi vida y al acabar ella estaba rogándome más. Comenzamos a frecuentarnos tras nuestro encuentro. Nada formal, solo pasábamos un rato juntos, comíamos o bebíamos algo y usualmente terminábamos teniendo sexo en mi casa. Al final terminé embarazándola y su familia la repudió por haber tenido un embarazo fuera del matrimonio. Yo le había sugerido anteriormente que se hiciera un aborto en vez de contarle a su familia, después de todo nadie tenía porque enterarse de lo nuestro, pero esa Sei, se encaprichó, dijo que quería que yo fuera el padre de sus hijos y alguna cursilería sobre como las cosas pasan por algo y como ese feto iba a salvar al mundo o alguna idiotez así. Y yo por mi parte hice lo que se supone que era una buena elección y la acogí en mi casa. Nunca me han agradado mucho los niños, pero me no me disgustaba la idea de tener una familia y al parecer ella iba a ser una buena madre. Un par de meses después nos casamos y si bien eso no le devolvió el honor perdido ante su familia, al menos hizo que ella fuera la mujer de alguien. Pensé que tendría una buena familia, pues, aunque mi trabajo no era el mejor pagado del mundo, era el suficiente para que nos diéramos una vida modestamente cómoda.

Shiryu hizo una pausa y apagó lo que quedaba de su puro en el cenicero, tras lo cual se dirigió a la despensa, regresando con una botella de licor en las manos, de la cual comenzó a tomar directamente. La mirada del espadachín parecía melancólica y frustrada, casi como si estuviera en un funeral o escuchando el diagnóstico médico de algún mal incurable. Esa mirada era nueva para Kuina, pues ninguna de las expresiones de disgusto que le había visto antes se parecía a aquel rostro. Tras haber dado un par de buenos tragos de licor Shiryu volvió a encender otro puro y prosiguió.

\- Fue el nacimiento de mi hija Sei el evento que puso las cosas cuesta abajo. Sei nació bastante enferma. Pesaba mucho menos de lo que se suponía que debía de pesar, lloraba todo el tiempo y ni siquiera podía respirar bien o alimentarse naturalmente. Aparentemente tenía una rara malformación en los pulmones y problemas cardiacos preocupantes, por lo que mi esposa se la pasaba yendo y viniendo del hospital para atenderla y yo tenía que pagar sus tratamientos médicos. Cada vez sus tratamientos médicos se iban haciendo más caros y difíciles de conseguir. Mi trabajo en el dojo local no era lo suficiente para mantener a mi hija, por lo que apliqué para una posición como carcelero en Impel Down, pues pese a la lejanía de mi isla natal, al menos tenía la seguridad de que mi hija y mi esposa tendían dinero suficiente para vivir. Y así viví por mucho tiempo, mi hija, si bien nunca tuvo buena salud, pudo seguir adelante y tener una infancia tranquila. Aunque claro, siempre fue dependiente de sus tratamientos, no podía salir afuera mucho tiempo, ni hacer actividades extenuantes y generalmente requería apoyo médico para respirar correctamente. A decir verdad, era decepcionante que al sacarla a pasear al parque yo tuviera que cargar con su silla de ruedas y sus aparatos de respiración y que ella en vez de jugar con otros niños se quedara allí sentada a mi lado viendo el cielo. Y era aún más decepcionante para mi que me preguntara si su salud algún día mejoraría y yo le podría enseñar a usar una espada para defenderse a ella y a su madre. Siempre le dije que no necesitaba aprender a defenderse, que yo la iba a proteger de todos siempre y que era un hombre muy fuerte y poderoso. Claramente esa no era la idea que yo tenía de paternidad y si bien con mi trabajo a duras penas la veía a ella y a mi esposa, el tiempo que pasaba con ambas era sagrado. Aunque también doloroso, pues Sei casi siempre estaba muy adolorida para hacer nada y constantemente requería de la ayuda de mi esposa incluso para las tareas más básicas. La única razón por la que ascendí tan rápido de puestos en Impel Down era para asegurarme de siempre tener dinero para los tratamientos médicos de Sei y para que cada vez que se me permitiera hace visitas ambas recibieran una bolsa repleta de regalos, la mayoría de nuestros encuentros eran por Den Den Mushi o cartas, en el mejor de los casos, me permitía a mi mismo tomarme tiempo para vacacionar y dejaba a algún subordinado por dos semanas en mi cargo. Fue cuando Sei cumplió once años que su estado se agravó irremediablemente. En ese entonces yo había lidiado con una sublevación en la prisión y varias desapariciones misteriosas, de las cuales nunca obtuve conclusión alguna. Fue tarde cuando pude recibir las llamadas de mi esposa rogándome que regresara con ellas, fue tarde cuando traté de hablar con mi hija por teléfono y ella solo me respondía de forma breve que me quería mucho. En cuanto liquidé a los causantes de dicha rebelión me embarqué directo a mi isla, solo para encontrar que Sei había sufrido un paro cardíaco y muerto hacía un par de noches y que mi esposa se había suicidado después del funeral de Sei. Regresé inmediatamente a Impel Down, obtuve una promoción y ascendí a Alcaide de Impel Down por mis acciones en la rebelión que hubo. Y supongo que ya tienes idea del resto de mi vida.

Al terminar de hablar Shiryu tomo otro trago de licor e hizo silencio por un largo rato, mirando a Kuina directamente a los ojos. Kuina podía notar que a Shiryu le dolía hablar sobre su pasado y si bien el trataba de mantenerse estoico ante la situación y enfrentar la situación con su típica sonrisa cínica y despiadada, al final, ella aún podía verle las huellas de sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que aprendí de todo esto y que es lo que yo quiero que tu aprendas Sei? – interrogó Shiryu a Kuina en un tono sombrío y seco.

\- No. – respondió secamente.

\- Quiero que aprendas que la vida es cruel e injusta y que no importa lo mucho que sigas las reglas, al final la vida no te va a tratar bien porque seas una persona correcta y honorable. Tu vives peleando limpio, siguiendo códigos de honor que hoy en día solo se encuentran en el país de Wano, viviendo como si fueras un samurái o un caballero romántico, cuando en realidad solo eres una mujer promedio, que por más que entrene su cuerpo, su fuerza nunca estará a la par de un hombre. Y si quieres derrotar a Mihawk, como pretendes, deberás aprender a ser cruel y a jugar sucio, pues de otra manera volverás a perder.

\- ¡Claro que soy cruel! ¿Qué no ves todas las víctimas que han caído bajo mi espada? – reclamó Kuina indignada.

\- Esas víctimas eran espadachines y piratas de medio que pudieron haber caído por si solos. Y aunque en verdad fueras cruel, sigues sin saber jugar sucio, eres demasiado obediente y no te atreves a dar golpes bajos.

\- ¡Claro que no soy obediente! ¡Escapé de casa fingiendo mi propia muerte, y me hice pasar por hombre para volverme cazarecompenzas! ¿Acaso eso no es ser rebelde? ¡Y yo no doy golpes bajos porque no los necesito! ¡Yo no soy una tramposa como tu y aún así logré herirte! – gritó Kuina.

\- Tras varios meses de entrenamiento. Y además, aunque tuviste la fuerza para escapar de tu casa, no tuviste la fuerza para aprovecharte de mi herida y huir de mi.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Si hubiera huido de ti me hubiera perseguido tu tripulación entera! -exclamó Kuina.

\- Hablas como si a Teach le importara mucho la vida de sus nakamas. Teach nos convocó de acuerdo a nuestras fuerzas, no a favoritismos y esas idioteces, si tu me hubieras vencido a el le hubiera valido un comino quedarse sin un idiota que fue derrotado por una mujer que conoció en el puerto de un país desértico. ¡Es más, incluso el te hubiera perseguido para hacerte parte de nuestra tripulación!

\- ¿Estas diciendo que querías que yo te matara? -preguntó Kuina confundida.

\- No. Estoy diciendo que quiero que seas cruel y le muestres a Teach y a los demás que eres igual o más peligrosa que ellos. Si no eres capaz de demostrarles eso, ellos te matarán o te harán algo peor. No tengo que decirte que te harán exactamente, solo puedo decir que de no haber sido por la intervención mia y de Teach tu aún estarías… -Shiryu no pudo acabar su oración, pues un grito femenino le interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ¡Hola, hola chicos! ¿Cómo se la han pasado en su entrenamiento? – gritó Catarina Devon abriendo la puerta de la casa abruptamente. Al lado de ella se encontraba Laffitte, quien silbaba despreocupadamente mientras blandía su bastón de baile.

\- Pensé que Teach me avisaría para ir al puerto. – dijo Shiryu algo confundido.

\- Laffitte y yo nos adelantamos y el me pudo dar un aventón hasta acá.

\- No me parece del todo mal. ¿Lograron conseguir algún barco efectivo?

\- Por supuesto, es un barco de la misma Marine. – contestó Laffitte.

\- ¿Y a que horas tenemos que movernos al puerto? – preguntó Shiryu.

\- No se, podría ser hoy en la tarde o mañana en la mañana. Igual el dijo que se comunicaría conmigo creo que lo mejor es ponernos esperar a su llamada, de todas formas, el puerto esta a tres horas de aquí a pie. – dijo Laffitte.

\- Bien, entonces creo que no hay problema si entreno un poco más hasta la llegada de Teach. – dijo Kuina casualmente.

\- Capitán. No olvides que Marshall D. Teach es capitán nuestro. – dijo Laffitte educadamente.

\- ¡Que entrenamiento ni que ocho cuartos! ¿Acaso no has visto como te tienen Shiryu? – gruñó Devon viendo a Kuina de forma despectiva.

\- Ha sido un entrenamiento arduo, pero estoy bien. – dijo Kuina humildemente.

\- ¡No hablo de eso! ¡Hablo de tu apariencia! ¿Micro vestido floral con botas planas? ¡A quien se le ocurre semejante aberración! ¡Y además sin brasiere! ¡Ni siquiera las edecanes más zorras los usan así! Y no me hagas voltear ver tus piernas ni tus axilas todas llenas de pelos. ¡Pareces chango! ¡Definitivamente hay que ir a una tienda de ropa y a un salón de belleza ahora mismo! – exclamó Devon insultando ferozmente la apariencia de Kuina.

\- No es por ofender, pero que yo recuerde en Impel Down tu estabas igual o más peluda de lo que Sei está ahora. – argumentó Shiryu.

\- Si, pero al menos no usaba vestidos cortos para enseñar esas vergüenzas. Aún cuando caí en lo más bajo, yo siempre fui fina y con sentido de la moda. – presumió Devon orgullosamente.

\- Bueno, no es por presumir, pero en Impel Down cierta pechugona fina y con sentido de la moda me la chupó toda a cambió de unos pantalones rosados, delineador de cejas negro y brillo labial rojo. Sería una vergüenza que a mi se me ocurriera revelar la misteriosa identidad de es misteriosa mujer. – dijo Shiryu sonriendo depravadamente, mientras que la cara de Kuina se enrojecía de pura pena ajena y Laffitte sonreía con su usual cinismo. Aquella sonrisa le duró poco al espadachín tabaquista, pues recibió rápidamente un latigazo y seguidamente la mujer pirata le agarró del cuello con una sola mano, inmovilizándolo instantáneamente.

\- Claro que sería una vergüenza, en especial, por que si revelaras su identidad ella podría venir y arrancarte la nariz con una sola mano por andar esparciendo chismes. Así que si no te molesta yo y tu alumna iremos de compras por un buen rato y tal vez te agarre algo de dinero, ya sabes, para comprar algún detallito lindo para nosotras dos o algo de cenar ya que estamos fuera. –dijo Devon amenazantemente, tras lo cual soltó a Shiryu, cuyo rostro se veía auténticamente horrorizado.

\- Ugh, de acuerdo. Diviértanse y si tienen tiempo o dinero de sobra consíganme puros de la marca local de Shinsharo. – contestó Shiryu amargadamente.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir de compras ni al salón de belleza! ¡Quiero entrenar! – rogó Kuina a Shiryu.

\- Ir de compras es parte de tu entrenamiento, así aprenderás a soportar el dolor psicológico. Además, no creo que a ti te guste la ropa que tienes puesta. – concluyó Shiryu.

\- ¡Pero no es justo!

\- Sin peros, vas a ir de compras y lo disfrutarás. Yo me quedaré con Laffitte y las alcanzaré más tarde. Después de todo, la vida no es justa. –concluyó Shiryu cínicamente, mientras que Kuina era llevada a rastras por Devon a su terrible destino: el centro comercial.

XXXXXXX

Bueno, espero que estén bien pese a todo lo que ha estado pasando recientemente. La verdad estas últimas dos semanas han sido una locura para mi, por miles de razones (no precisamente buenas), una persona cercana a mi esta pasando por una enfermedad complicada (y nop, no es COVID19, aunque igual esa enfermedad por la que esta pasando la deja muy vulnerable a ese virus) y todas las precauciones por la situación actual me tienen cada vez más harta. Por ahorita la escritura, la lectura y el dibujo regresan a convertirse en mis espacios seguros. Dedico este capítulo a todos los que se sienten sin ánimos por la situación mundial actual, cuídense mucho, sigan las precauciones dadas por expertos y no se crean nada de charlatanes de las redes sociales, que al parecer el 2020 se esta poniendo más loco que Big Mom buscando Wedding Cake y semla.

Monnie´s: Supongo que tiene que haber, después de todo hay mujeres en One Piece, tiene que haber también productos femeninos, a no ser que las humanas de One Piece tengan alguna anatomía rara que les permita vivir sin menstruación y con costillas reducidas (?)

Rosslie: Ojalá mejore tu estado de salud, te deseo siempre lo mejor y te agradezco por todos tus dulces comentarios, en verdad me hacen muy feliz.

Un abrazo virtual para todos mis lectores y lectoras, les deseo lo mejor en esta etapa negra de la historia.

PD: tengo una cuenta de Tumblr, allí mi nombre de usuario es takkarulz y si bien la tengo más fea y descuidada que la primera página web de Homero Simpson, de repente subo cosas o reblogueo fanfics/fanarts que me gustan o que he hecho. ¡Ah! ¡Y me pueden hacer preguntas anónimas sobre mis fanfics y otras cosas, claro! ¡Saludos, les deseo lo mejor!


	7. Chapter 7

Belleza

Kuina salió del salón de belleza sintiéndose como una extraña en su propio cuerpo. Vio su reflejo en la vitrina de una de las tiendas de aquel centro comercial donde se encontraba, siendo incapaz de reconocerse del todo a si misma. Kuina se fijó como en su cuerpo no había absolutamente ningún tipo de vello, sintiéndose suave y artificial como una muñeca de plástico. La espadachina miró algo desconcertada sus manos: su usual callosidad y dureza de sus manos contrastaba con las coloridas uñas de acrílico que adornaban sus dedos. Su cabello, el cual durante sus años como cazarecompenzas había mantenido muy corto, casi afeitado, ahora llegaba a los hombros y estaba estilizado con varios rizos artificiales y un flequillo que cubría parte de su frente, además de estar teñido de un color mucho más claro que el azul nocturno que lucía naturalmente, viéndose ahora color zafiro. Kuina observó fijamente su rostro el cual había sido embadurnado de toda clase de mascarillas y ungüentos, para después ser pintado como si fuera un lienzo: su piel había pasado de verse bronceada a anormalmente pálida, sus mejillas se habían vuelto color coral y sus labios color sangre. Sobre los párpados de sus obscuros ojos había una tupida capa de pestañas sintéticas y un difuminado arcoíris púrpura, dorado y negro, el cual resplandecía rodeado de brillantina. Sus cejas, anteriormente gruesas, salvajes e indefinidas se habían vuelto apenas un par de diminutas líneas delineadas de negro.

Sin embargo, posiblemente lo que más alteraba a Kuina era la sensación de que ella estaba siendo observada por los transeúntes, quienes al verla lejos de ver la poderosa máquina de matar que ella era, ellos solo veían a una mujer y si algo le había enseñado su padre era que las mujeres eran débiles. Y sensuales. La gente ya no veía en ella aquel torbellino de fuerza de antaño, sino la fragilidad y el erotismo encarnados. El hecho de que Kuina siguiera usando el patético vestido que le había dado Shiryu no hacía más que empeorar las miradas de la gente, quienes no despegaban su mirada del generoso escote que aquel vestido ofrecía. Y para colmo Devon se había ido del salón de belleza llevándose consigo la Wado Ichimoji, dejándola a ella varada sin armas en medio de aquel maldito centro comercial. No era como si Kuina fuera una inútil damisela en apuros sin su arma, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba la incomodidad que sentía.

\- ¡Hola primor! – escuchó Kuina a la distancia, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y furia.

Era Catarina Devon, quien acababa de regresar al salón de belleza cargando consigo el arma de Kuina así como varias bolsas llenas de ropa. Kuina corrió hacia ella rápidamente, en esperanza de que le devolviera su arma y que salieran de aquel infame centro comercial de una vez por todas.

\- Hola señorita Devon. ¡Se ve muy linda con su ropa nueva! – exclamó Kuina halagando el conjunto de ropa nueva que llevaba Devon en ese momento.

A decir verdad, Kuina no era capaz de ver nada lindo en la apariencia física de aquella mujer y solo la halagaba por mera cortesía. Para Kuina no importaba si Devon usaba harapos o seda, su rostro hacía que cualquier ropa que tuviera puesta se viera grotesca. Aunque Kuina tenía que admitir que la pirata tenía un muy buen gusto: pantalones acampanados y blazer color fuchsia, argollas de oro, collar de perlas negras y unos zapatos de tacón vino tinto. A Kuina le fascinaba de sobremanera que, pese a lo alta que era Devon, ella insistiera en usar tacones, haciéndola lucir mucho más imponente lo que ya era.

\- Murjuju… no me halagues, princesa. Este conjunto lo recién lo encontré en una de esas mugrosas tiendas de ropa vieja. ¡Pero no me resistí! ¡Estaba sin estrenar a solo 5,000 berris! ¿En que otra circunstancia podría encontrarme con semejante oferta? ¡Oh! Por cierto, también te compré algo de ropa nueva. Se que quizá no te guste ir de compras, pero a mi me encanta, así que te compré varios conjuntos de ropa para ti sola. Vamos al baño femenino a que te cambies y te pruebes nueva ropa, ya no soporto que estés en esas fachas de puta. – dijo Devon agarrando a Kuina del brazo y llevándola al baño a rastras.

Una vez dentro del baño, Devon hizo que Kuina se probara decenas de prendas de ropa distintas y las modelara para determinar cuales eran las mejores para ella.

Kuina se probó unos pantalones entubados…

\- ¡Oh! Te ves muy linda en esos pantalones, realzan mucho tu figura. – decía Devon viendo a Kuina con sus nuevos pantalones.

\- No se si sea mi estilo usar algo tan entallado. – comentó Kuina insegura.

\- ¡Tienes que demostrarle al mundo que eres hembra, nena! ¡Y esos pantalones son la mejor manera!

Kuina se probó una blusa de la marca Criminal…

\- Es un diseño adorable, pero algo no cuadra. No es que no me guste el diseño, pero en tu cuerpo se ve fatal. - criticó Devon.

\- Yo no le veo problema. Tiene un diseño bonito. – dijo Kuina.

\- ¿Cómo que no le vez problemas? ¡El color de esa cosa no hace más que resaltar tus pechos flácidos y decaídos! Quizá si no te hubieras vendado por tanto tiempo tus pechitos estarían redondos y se verían bien en esa ropa, pero por ahora te ves horrible. Trata de no usar esa camisa en público, al menos que tengas una chaqueta cubriéndote.

Kuina se probó un vestido de verano blanco…

\- ¿Hola, fabrica de muñecas? ¡Se les acaba de escapar una y la tengo acorralada en un baño! – piropeó Devon sonriéndole a Kuina.

\- No me gusta mucho usar vestidos. Son algo imprácticos y no van conmigo. – argumentó Kuina.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que los machitos pervertidos de la tripulación te vean los calzones? ¡Esos patanes te espiarán de todas maneras! No tienes que esforzarte en ocultarte. Es más, si quieres les podemos poner show y cobrarles por ver. – se burló Devon.

Kuina se probó unos zapatos de plataforma…

\- Muy bien, esos zapatos combinan con la chamarra que tienes puesta. Y te hacen ver mucho más alta y elegante. -comentó Devon complacida.

\- Creo que me quedan un poco flojos, además no veo porque debería verme más alta, mi estatura esta bien. – susurró Kuina.

\- Tu podrías chupársela a mi capitán sin necesidad de que ninguno de ustedes se sentara, claro que eres una jodida enana. – respondió Devon sarcásticamente.

Y así fue sucesivamente, Kuina se probaba una prenda y Devon procedía a halagarla o criticarla: si Kuina se sentía cómoda con su ropa Devon la atacaba, si Kuina se sentía incomoda, Devon la halagaba y hacía que cualquier cosa que dijera Kuina respecto a su ropa nueva fuera usado en su contra. La mayoría de la ropa que Kuina se probaba era muy femenina para su gusto e incluso en ocasiones podía ser bastante impráctica.

Kuina tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a Catarina Devon: por un lado, a ella le gustaba mucho el hecho de que Catarina fuera la única persona dentro de la tripulación que se preocupara por ella y le diera regalos, pero por otro odiaba con toda su alma el hecho de que ella la tratara como una muñeca a la que podía vestir y desvestir a su antojo y que, pese a su inmunda apariencia, la insultara y criticara tan duramente por no ser tan femenina y "correcta" como se esperaría. Eso, y el hecho de que Devon fuera una asesina en serie, hacía sentir bastante incomoda a Kuina.

Tras un extenuante maratón de probarse ropa en frente de Devon, ambas salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la sección de comida de aquel centro comercial. Kuina había optado por salir del baño usando un pantalón acampanado carmesí, así como una camisa de manga corta color blanco. "Heart of glass" decía el estampado de la camiseta en letras grandes y rojas. Aquella ropa no le emocionaba a Kuina, pero era el conjunto que menos le había causado conflicto en el baño junto a Devon.

Catarina Devon fue lo suficientemente generosa como para darle a Kuina un gran fajo de dinero para gastar en los puestos de comida que había en el centro comercial, por lo que Kuina se volcó en comprar toda la comida chatarra posible: quería desquitarse del mal sabor que las críticas de Devon le habían causado y no había nada como atragantar sus penas con una deliciosa rebanada de pizza de huevo frito, un tazón de fideos con tocino y una deliciosa malteada de kiwi con crema batida para pasarse todo el coraje que tenía adentro.

XXXXXXXXXX

¡Dramas y caballeros! Ya llegó la escena que tanto esperaban: Devon y Kuina de compras, jajaja.

A veces me dan ganas de editar un poco los capítulos anteriores (en especial el capítulo seis), porque creo que retraté a algunos personajes muy fuera de si mismos o de forma inapropiada y tienen algunos errores de redacción y ortografía, sin embargo, no me animo por completo.

Rosslie: La verdad disfruté mucho escribir el pasado de Shiryu en el capítulo anterior, pero creo que es porque soy muy adicta al drama y a la tragedia. Hay algunas teorías locas y headcanons raros del pasado de Shiryu, pero en este fanfic le di un pasado trágico cliché tomando elementos de esas teorías para que quedara chido. Shiryu podrá ser un hombre cruel y misántropo, pero en algún punto de su vida se preocupo por otro ser humano.

Como siempre, agradezco sus reviews, visitas y comentarios, son geniales.

3


	8. Chapter 8

Misión

Al llegar con sus ordenes de comida a la mesa donde se encontraba sentada Devon, Kuina comenzó a comer sus pantagruélicas ordenes de comida desmesuradamente, contrastando de inmediato con Devon, quien simplemente había ordenado brochetas de pollo, té verde sin azúcar y una ensalada de espinaca hervida, las cuales ingería usando la más formal y delicada de las etiquetas. Devon podría ser por mucho una de las personas más rudas y despiadadas que hubieran navegado por la Grandline, pero cuando ella quería era capaz de mostrar modales dignos de una dama de alta alcurnia.

\- ¡Hey! Deberías de tener cuidado al comer, se te está corriendo el brillo labial. – sugirió Catarina a Kuina mientras la joven seguía masticando descontroladamente.

Kuina se tragó su pedazo de pizza de mala gana, ayudándose con un generoso sorbo de malteada.

\- ¿Era necesario todo esto? – preguntó Kuina.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo que me hicieron en el salón de belleza. El maquillaje, la depilación, el peinado…

\- Nada de eso es capricho, pues cuando se entra de lleno al mundo del crimen es necesario ser bella.

Kuina tuvo que morder su lengua haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse de la irónica afirmación de Devon. ¡Si aquello fuera verdad Devon jamás hubiera sido una asesina tan prolífica!

\- No lo creo, he visto muchos criminales feos y muchas personas de la ley con buena apariencia. – contestó Kuina secamente.

\- Creo que no me estas entendiendo Sei. La belleza por si sola es un crimen, pues hace que las pasiones más bajas de los humanos se prendan como petróleo. Además, la belleza protege a toda clase de criminales de sospechas y castigos. Por eso es necesario que seas bella. Un hombre nunca sospecharía que una dama tan femenina y delicada podría ser la mente maestra de algún crimen…

Kuina quiso argumentar contra ella, sin embargo, una parte de ella sentía que pelearse contra Devon desataría una pelea y no quería ensuciar la relación que estaba formando con la pirata. Había mejores cosas de que hablar que de la apariencia física de los criminales.

En algún otro lugar de aquel centro comercial caminaban los jóvenes marines Coby y Helmeppo, determinados a atrapar a los presuntos criminales que asechaban aquel exótico país de Shinsharo. Ambos estaban desprovistos de sus usuales uniformes, vistiendo ropa de civiles, pues dicha misión era estrictamente con fines de espionaje y sabían que mostrarle al mundo sus verdaderas afiliaciones los ponía en un grave peligro.

\- ¿Tu crees que sean verdad los rumores? – preguntó Helmeppo a Coby.

\- Es lo que he tratado de averiguar, todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora es lo que los informantes nos explicaron hace tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo no sabes si hay algún motivo oculto para engañarnos con esa clase de mentira? – interrogó el rubio.

\- Dudo que mentirían de algo así. Además, este lugar ya tiene antecedentes con esos tipos.

\- Una cosa es que los Piratas de Barbanegra hayan atacado esta ciudad y otra muy distinta es que tengan montada una base de operaciones en este sitio.

\- Hay que recordar que uno de los miembros de dicha banda nació aquí. – aclaró Coby.

\- Varios miembros del Ejercito Revolucionario nacieron en East Blue y no por eso estamos en Lounge Town vestidos como civiles buscando bases revolucionarias ocultas en centros comerciales. Yo creo que sería mejor aprovechar esta misión para darnos unas merecidas vacaciones. – contestó Helmeppo con actitud arrogante. Pese a haberse curtido en la Marine una parte de el seguía siendo el mismo niño necio y chiflado que Coby había conocido en East Blue.

\- ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡Hay vidas en juego en estos momentos! – gritó Coby enojado con la irresponsabilidad de su amigo.

\- Solo bromeaba, aunque sostengo mi punto de vista, buscar a Barbanegra en este sitio es una tontería. Además, si lo encontráramos a ese tipo ¿Qué diablos podríamos hacer contra el? Tu recuerdas lo que pasó en Marineford, Coby. ¡Ese hombre es un monstruo y no lo digo con animo de ofender a los monstruos! -exclamó Helmeppo mostrándose horrorizado al mencionar a Barbanegra.

\- El objetivo de esta misión no es enfrentarlo. – dijo Coby.

\- ¿Entonces porque vamos en su búsqueda si no vamos a enfrentarlo?

\- Es necesario localizarlo. Y una vez que lo localicemos será mucho más fácil para los almirantes coordinar un ataque contra el y su tripulación.

\- Entonces si los almirantes serán los encargados de coordinar este ataque… ¿Por qué diablos ellos no van a inspeccionar este mugroso sitio en vez de nosotros? ¿Por qué tienen que ponernos en primera línea para pelear contra esa cosa y su banda de locos? ¿Es que acaso nos quieren hacer sufrir para rescatarnos de último momento y hacerse pasar por los héroes de la película? – cuestionó Helmeppo genuinamente indignado.

\- Primero afirmas que no hay piratas aquí y luego te indignas por el supuesto combate que tendremos contra ellos. – contestó Coby con aire irónico.

\- Sigo insistiendo. Aquí no hay ni un puto pirata de Barbanegra. Si los hubiera nosotros no estaríamos aquí hablando. Ya sabes como operan aquí en la Grandline, de estar aquí Barbanegra y su banda estoy cien por ciento seguro de que esos psicópatas ya nos hubieran matado.

\- Los estas subestimando mucho, ellos no son idiotas y no armarían una escena por idioteces como linchar a dos espías de la Marine. – argumentó Coby.

\- ¿Estas loco? ¡Barbanegra entró a la prisión más segura del mundo y atacó a Barbablanca en Marineford! ¡Esos tipos adoran armar escenas! Además, conociendo a esa clase de hombres, estoy seguro que se deleitaría en asesinarnos de la forma más torturante e impresionante que se le ocurriera para mostrarle al mundo su sadismo. ¡Ese tipo es un loco empoderado! ¡Si nos llegamos a topar con el estaremos peor que muertos! - exclamó Helmeppo con una expresión tan seria como preocupada.

Coby no supo bien como contestar a Helmeppo. Sentía que algo de lo que el había dicho Helmeppo tenía razón, era muy arriesgado que enviaran a alguien de sus niveles a espiar a un hombre tan peligroso como Barbanegra y los demás integrantes de su tripulación. Además, le parecía improbable que tras casi un año del saqueo de Shinsharo aquel hombre y su tripulación siguieran estacionados allí, en especial teniendo en cuenta que se tenía registro de su actividad criminal en varios lugares lejanos de la Grand Line. O estaban en una misión suicida o estaban perdiendo el tiempo. O quizá ambas cosas. Quizá esa misión era producto de la incompetencia del nuevo Almirante de Flota, o quizá simplemente ellos estaban siendo movilizados como peones en medio de un plan secreto de los altos mandos. Cualquiera de las opciones era aterradoramente incomoda para el joven Coby, quien, pese a su usual optimismo y actitud positiva, seguía con profundas cicatrices psicológicas de la guerra de Marineford.

\- Tal vez necesitemos darnos un descanso breve, esta misión se esta volviendo tediosa. – dijo Coby tratando de despejar su mente de todas esas interrogantes incomodas.

\- ¡Eso fue lo que te dije desde un principio! – chilló Helmeppo.

\- Será algo corto. No quiero que nos desviemos de nuestro objetivo. Además, creo que necesito un nuevo par de lentes, la graduación de mis lentes actuales ya no me es útil. Y también comer algo, tal vez aquí haya papas con mantequilla o algo de carne asada.

\- Mmm… la carne asada de este país es muy buena. Ojalá este a buen precio en los restaurantes de este sitio. – comentó el rubio.

\- Bueno, pues es un momento excelente para probarla. – concluyó Coby, sin sospechar siquiera el zafarrancho en el que ambos marines estaban a punto de sumergirse.

XXXXXXXX

Y bien, como esta semana no hay manga, podré mi capítulo octavo para entretener a un poco al fandom y tener que hacer.

Rosslie: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me gustó mucho escribir ese capítulo y tarde cierto tiempo en pulirlo bien a bien, por lo que el hecho de que te haya gustado me complació demasiado.

Y ahora… ¿Qué creen que pase con Coby y Helmeppo? ¿Comerán su carnita asada y papas con mantequilla? ¿O mejor unas hamburguesas? ¡Hasta la próxima entrega lo sabremos!

Les deseo lo mejor a todos mis lectores y lectoras, ojalá les este gustando este fanfic.

Muchos besos y abrazos virtuales a Rosslie y a Monnies, les deseo un muy bonito fin de semana.


End file.
